High School Anyone?
by Seila Rey
Summary: A very lax highschool...well, sorta. o.O Anyway, everyone from Gohan on down and a couple extra characters. Gonna be changed a bit but, you'll survive. ~latas~ If you've already read the 1st chapter...read it again...it's different. *Chapter 2 up* YAY!!!
1. Introduction to the Characters

Seila: Sorry peeps. The story that you were gonna read put me in a box so it's discontinued. But...I wrote a better version. This one'll be more exciting and funny. Hope u like.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DB/Z/GT characters. I only own Yasuko and my BFF own Ruriko(her screen name is Fuazi...I think. She might've changed it, I dunno.) Anyway, if u sue I will plead insanity.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ages  
  
Since I got complaints about ages in the last story...everyone is 17.  
  
Classes  
(A/N-There are 8 periods. You should be able to figure it out.)  
  
Everone has Lunch, 6th hour(Study Hall), and 8th hour(Driver's Ed) together. When it comes around to the hours, I'll list who's in each class. K? K. It just takes too long to write everything out.  
  
Teachers  
  
Science-Ms. Briefs  
Math-Ms. 18  
History-Mr. Piccolo  
Home Ec-Ms. Mau (Mau is Chi-chi's maiden name)  
English-Mr. Son  
Gym-Mr. Vegeta  
S.H.-(parttime)Mr. Vegeta (regular) Mr. Chaotsu  
Driver's Ed-Mr. 17  
Detention Supervisor-Mr. Krillin  
Male Counselor-Mr. Popo  
Female Counselor-Ms. Launch  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Seila: Sorry about all of the confusion, it won't happen again...I hope. ^_^;; Enjoy. Ja ne' 


	2. First day of schoolHello DETENTION!

Disclaimer::I don't own anything DB/Z/GT. I only own Yasuko, Ruriko, and the school. YIPPEE FOR ME!!!  
  
A/N::Sorry for not posting peeps. Stupid grumble grumble dad's college grumble grumble. Anywho, here's the first official chapter ever!!!! YAY!!!!  
  
#1::You are a complete and utter idiot.  
  
Seila::That's not very nice, #1.  
  
#6::I agree w/ #1.  
  
#3::Me too.  
  
#2::Me three.  
  
#3::Nu-uh. I'm #3. You're #2.  
  
Seila::Both of you shut-up! I'm getting a headache. Now, on w/ the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's make our big impression," Yasuko said, placing her sunglasses in her hair.  
  
"Yes, let's. I'm going straight to the detention supervisor," Ruriko replied, looking at her schedule.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
Yasuko was clad in a black tubetop, black short-shorts, and black go-go boots. A dragon tattoo wrapped around her right leg, with it's head on the outside of her thigh.  
Ruriko wore a black t-shirt that said 'Kiss My Ass', blue jeans, and black sneakers. She sported three piercings in her left eyebrow.  
They made their way into the building and heard someone make a smart remark. Yasuko snapped her head to the left and glared at a girl with short black hair, wearing a large white shirt and spandex shorts. The girl glared back.  
"Preps," Yasuko muttered to Ruriko, nodding towards the girl and her friend.  
"Absolutely."  
Ruriko headed to the ISS room while Yasuko went to their locker.  
Yasuko threw her backpack into the locker and grabbed her science stuff. She saw a group of kids near her and decided to introduce herself.  
"Excuse me. Hi, my name is Yasuko. What's yours?"  
"Oh, hi! I'm Marron and this is Uub, Bra, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks. you're new here aren't you?"  
"Yup. My friend's with the Detention Suprevisor."  
"Why?"  
"She'll spend mst of the year ther anyway..."  
"Cool tattoo," Uub said, pointing it out to everyone.  
"Thanks..."  
"Did it hurt?"  
"Not really..."  
"How much did it cost?" Uub asked.  
"About $1500."  
"Wow! You must be rich!" Goten said, wide-eyed.  
"Kinda. Hey, does anyone know where the vending machines are?"  
"2nd floor. Look for the mosh," Marron replied.  
"Wait up Yasuko!" Ruriko called out.  
"Oh hey. Guys, this is my BFF, Ruriko. Ruriko, this is Maroon, Bra, Uub, Goten, Gohan, and Trunks. They were just telling me where the vending machines were."  
"K. Let's go. Nice meeting all of you. C'ya in class maybe."  
"Ruriko, you meet me there. 2nd floor, can't miss it. I have to ask Maroon a couple of questions."  
"K. Be quick."  
Ruriko ran up the stairs and Yasuko turned to Marron.  
"I was wondering if you could tell me who a couple of people are?"  
"Sure."  
"Ok, a girl with short black hair. She was wearing a big white shirt, black spandex shorts, and black gloves."  
"That's Videl, she's the daughter of the famous Hercule, and she's Gohan's g/f."  
"Mhmm. And she was talking wit another girl with short black hair..."  
"That's Pan, she's Trunks' g/f."  
"Thanks. I hope I see you in one of my classes. C'ya."  
  
~~~1sy period-Science~~Yasuko/Ruriko/Gohan/Goten~~~  
  
Yasuko and Ruriko walked into the class drinking Mountain Dew.  
"You're late," the teacher scolded.  
"Oops," Ruriko replied sarcastically.  
"We're new, give us some slack. We got lost," Yasuko said.  
"And you just happened to pass by the vending machines, huh?"  
"Exactly."  
"Go to Detention now!" the teacher snapped.  
"Gladly," Ruriko said leaving.  
They made their way to the Detention room. As they walked in, Yasuko pulled ou a pack of cards. Guys looked up from their game of poker and did a double take.  
"Anyone up for a game of find the lady?" Yasuko asked, shuffling her cards.  
"You're on," a guy said.  
"Name?"  
"Travis. You?"  
"Yasuko and this is my friend Ruriko."  
The guy had short, spiky, blue hair and black eyes.  
"Well then. If you find the lady I'll give you 50 bucks, but if you can't find her then you have to give me 5 bucks. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
Yasuko laid down three cards and turned up the middle one to show the Queen of Hearts. She truned to card back over and moved them faster than Travis could follow.  
"Um...the one on the left."  
"Nope." she flipped over the card, "That's the Ace of Spades."  
Travis put $5 in a cup that Ruriko was holding and asked to try again. By the end of first hour the girls had gained about #100.  
  
~~~2nd period-Gym~~Yasuko/Trunks/Pan~~~  
  
"Class, do what you please as long as it'll get me fired," Mr. Vegeta said, pulling out a playboy magazine.  
Guys ran over and started looking through it w/ him.  
"HEY BITCH!" Yasuko called out to Pan.  
"Excuse me?"  
Yasuko put her hand on her chest and fluttered her eyes, "Excuse me?" she said in a high-pitched voice. "Like you didn't hear me the first time."  
"Bring it!" Pan called back.  
"I'll be happy to."  
A circle formed around the two girls and everyone chanted 'Fight! Fight!' Trunks walked to the circle and pushe dhis way to the middle. Pan lunged at Yasuko and Yasuko dodged it, landing a punch in Pan;s side. Pan fell to the floor and jumped back up.  
"That all you got?" yasuko taunted, pushing a strand of hair out of her eye.  
Pan puched at Yasuko'face and when she ducked, Pan tripped her. yasuko caught herself and knocked Pan to the floor. While Pan fell she stood up slowly and brushed herself off. She grabbed Pan by her collar and threw her into the wall. Pan tried to get up but fell backwards and inot unconciousness.(A/N::Me like big words!!) Yasuko walked up to Mr. Vegeta and said, "If that don;t get you fired, I don;t know what will."  
She walked to a bench, sat down, and pulled out her Nokia. She dialed Ruriko's # and listened to it ring.  
  
~~~2nd period-English~~Ruriko/Marron/Videl~~~  
  
Ruriko's Nokia started to play the Austin Power's theme. She grabbed it out of her little pack and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Ruriko."  
"Wazzup?"  
"Just beat the crap out of that prep Pan. I'll leave Videl to you."  
"Sounds like fun..."  
"You're desrupting our education," Videl said rudely.  
"Shove it," Ruriko replied, punching her in the face.  
"Ruriko! Go to the Detention room right now!" Mr. Son said.  
"FINE!"  
"Geez, what's going on over there?"  
"I'm getting sent to Detention for puching Videl in the face cuz she disrupted our conversation."  
"Harsh. Well, call me next period cuz I gots History and I'll see you 4th period. Bye."  
"C'ya."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N::This is all I'm putting up for now cuz I'm having forever a lot of trouble typing today. If I left in all the mistakes I made in the process of typing this you wouldn't be able to understand it.  
  
#3::Stupid #2...I should kill you.  
  
Seila::U-uh. No way. I've already got #6 going on a mass killing spree...I don't need you to go on one too.  
  
#3::Stupid grumble grumble *bleepin'* grumble.  
  
#2::Hey! That wasn't very nice! *Starts to cry*  
  
Seila::Shut-up or I'll kill you myself.  
  
#2::*Stops crying and crawls to a corner.*  
  
A/N::Please review. I accept flames. They're good for roasting hot dogs and s'mores. Till next time. Ja ne' 


End file.
